


I Am More Than Ready:

by airwolflover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Caitlin & Hawke Love Saga: [10]
Category: Airwolf
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Beer, Childhood Memories, Consensual, Dinner, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e01 Blackjack, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Dinners, Friendship, General, Gratitude/Gratefulness, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Italian Food, Kissing, Memories, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reunion, Romance, Talking, Washing Dishes, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/airwolflover100781
Summary: *Summary: The Team/Family is having a get together, Jo asks Caitlin about the wedding, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	I Am More Than Ready:

*Summary: The Team/Family is having a get together, Jo asks Caitlin about the wedding, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Jo Santini-Hawke, & Caitlin O'Shannessy were having smiles on their faces, when they watched the men in their lives having fun, & reuniting after so many years of drama, heartache, & pain, Now, They are having a big feast, courtesy of Dominic Santini, Jo's Uncle, The Owner of **_Santini Air_** , & top mechanic of **_Airwolf_** , The Special Helicopter that they use for their missions.

 

"Look how cute you were, String, When you caught your first fish with Pop", Saint John Hawke, String's Brother, said with a smile. "Yeah, You won't quit, til you caught a big one, like SinJin here", Dominic said in agreement, & the top pilot chuckled, & said, "I wanted to be like you, So I had to at least try, I was lucky that day". The Women let the chatter wash over them, & they went to tackle the dishes, & have their private time together.

 

As they were doing the chore in silence, Jo regarded her future sister-in-law, & asked, "Is everything going okay, Cait, Wedding, Other Things, Etc... ?", The Redhead nodded, & said, "Everything is going perfectly, Wedding details is almost done, So no more future stress on me & Hawke, I am more than ready". The Blond nodded in approval, & said, "Good, Let me know, If there's anything me or SinJin could do, okay ?", The Beautiful Secondary Mechanic smiled, & hugged Jo to her, "Thank you, For everything, _**I**_ promise that I will",  & they finished the dishes up, while switching the conversation to something further pleasant.

 

They had some coffee afterwards, as a reward to themselves, Hawke, & Saint John came in, & snuck in a couple of kisses, "We are gonna go with Dom, He wants to treat us for a couple of beers", Hawke said, as the top pilot kissed his lover once again, Caitlin nodded, & kissed him back, saying this in a commanding tone, as she always does, when she gets what she wants. Hawke knew better, than to argue with someone that holds a black belt in the martial arts.

 

"You better pay for the round, Stringfellow Hawke, This is family, You don't do as I say, I will make your life miserable for the next six months, Got it ?", Hawke nodded, & kissed her once again, "Got it, Baby", Jo turned to her husband, & said, "You get the tab, Otherwise, You will be in trouble with me, Saint John", "Of course", The Older Hawke said, "Come on, String, SinJin, I ain't getting any younger !", Dominic exclaimed, The Two Couples laughed, as their men left the room, & the three men left for their fun outing, while the girls spent time together.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
